Horsin' Around
Horsin' Around is the 27th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With Eloy hurling into the darkness beneath Wake pierced the ground with his spear as he tied a rope to him and jumping off the edge. Ezra being left alone panics and grabs onto the spear. The beast that was grappling Eloy tried to grab an edge, but failed. Eloy reacting quickly struggled with the beast gaining an upper hand. Eloy tried to push the trog away as Wake swung down to grab Eloy. Ezra, still on the bridge above, was uncertain what to do. The situation worsened by the sound of the trogs loading another shot at the bridge. Underneath the bridge, Eloy was clinging to Wake, but the creature was holding onto one of Eloy’s rear hooves. Wake was trying to kick it off as they tried to swing upward to the other side of the bridge. Due to the extra weight the spear came loose. Ezra grabbed at it as best he could. He took out his hammer to try and wedge it back into place, but in his attempt to secure the spear, the hammer flew from his hand over the side of the bridge. As the hammer fell down into the black abyss it struck all three of those suspended below causing the trog to let get of Eloy. With the loss of weight the rope swung towards the other side of the bridge. Wake grabbed onto the lower ledge of the bridge. Eloy threw up a grappling hook which Ezra quickly grabbed. Eloy tried climbing up the rope, but slid giving himself rope burn. The bridge was struck by another rock causing Ezra to fall off. Ezra held onto the rope for dear life. The group scrambled to get back onto the top of the bridge. Once their feet were on a solid surface once they tried to gather their items, but soon saw another rock rocketing towards the bridge, fleeing to the other side of the bridge with Ezra leading upfront. As they approached the bridge they saw the rest of the party battling more trogs at the entryway of a castle. The latest rock the enemy launched impacted with the bridge causing it to crumble behind them. Ezra spotted more of the underdark beasts scaling up the walls. He darted past the iron gate of the ruined castle as Redd pulled the lever causing the gate to slowly close as Eloy and Wake dashed towards it making it in time. Once the party was behind the portcullis, Ezra threw ball bearings and Eloy cast an illusion of an already closed gate. With a iron curtain blocking them from the feral creatures our heroes explored deeper into the castle. They overheard the sound of someone shushing another deeper in. Ezra and Wake tried to stealth their way down a staircase. They saw movement as if people were carrying light sources with them. Unfortunately Ezra accidentally alerted someone below them and the mystery individual ran before they could see who or what it was. They signaled for the rest of the party to come down as they explored. As they did they discovered a blessed short sword that Edward wanted and Wake came across a ring of evasion which he slipped away. They heard a noise and opened a door to discover a unicorn colt. The unicorn said it’s name was Gilbert and asked who they were. Gilbert was afraid to take them to the unicorn leader as they’re not suppose to go this far. After learning about the unicorns and playing a game of horn hoop he agreed to take them to the unicorn leader. They were taken to a large chamber with many unicorns running about. They could see a group of trogs on the other side of the magical barrier leering at them. They came to a massive unicorn standing at eleven feet tall. His name was Gorroc, the elder Unicorn. He spoke to our heroes and told them of the unicorns' plight. The adventurers did not want to leave seventy five unicorns at the bottom of the ocean and swore to them they will find them a way out. Gorroc thanked them and told them how to reach the center of the labyrinth to attempt the trial of will. He warned them that mortals had never tried the trial before and they could possibly be killed for even attempting. He also informed them at as a result of the bridge's destruction the path through the labyrinth was destroyed and their best bet was to navigate the trog infested city below. Our heroes, determined to undergo the trail and save the unicorns, set off. They ventured into the remains of the destroyed city filled with trogs. The tried sneaking around an alleyway coming across a building inhabited by a large fleshy mass, not unlike a wall, covered in protruding hands. Ezra climbed up to the roof and found a face staring upwards sticking out. Risf informed them that it was the brood. Ezra and Wake decided to go in through a second floor window to explore. The inside of the building was filled with eggs and strange gooey substance. Wake and Ezra tried to see if they could set fire to it, but to no avail. It was at that point that the alpha male of the trogs, Uxekulvax, made himself known. While he spoke common his mental state made the two uneasy. He told them that as a result of drinking unicorn's blood they were cursed to live forever, causing severe insanity and an incurable addiction to the unicorn's blood. He asked the two what they were doing and upon hearing they were treasure hunters he offered them a chance to spread their treasure the "Evergrudge" to the surface. Wake and Ezra were unclear what he meant. He offered to take them to his father's "corpse". Uxekulvax lead them to a room were a shriveled being lay on a bed. The trog allowed Wake to try and cut the being's head off with an axe. Uxekulvax explained that his father was the first to drink the unicorn blood. This gave him the ability to deliver "blessings" unto people that touched him, often painfully. After some discussing of the wizard's tower and the notes they found Wake and Ezra convinced the trog leader that they cure to the curse had something to do with dragon's blood. With that the alpha offered to have an item blessed for them before he gathered what forces that hadn't gone mad yet to go fight the sea dragon. Wake gave him a pair of shackles. with his final thanks some of the goo flew into Ezra's mouth. With that he left to lead the charge against the dragon. Outside they regrouped with the rest to inform them of what had happened. Ezra, read from one of the remove curse scrolls they found and found himself vomiting slugs. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Redd * Risf * Wake Notes & Trivia * Ben had rolled a backup character for this session if Eloy were to die in the fall. The troglodyte that grabbed Eloy would have agreed to give his soul to Grand'ejurefalt to learn fly and become a Hexblade Warlock for Ben to play. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}